goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Recess enemies (Lawson, Gelman, Chucko, Jocko, Koreo, Buster and Cheay) Frame the Metal Punks and Get Grounded
Recess enemies (Lawson, Gelman, Chucko, Jocko, Koreo, Buster and Cheay) Frame the Metal Punks and Get Grounded is a grounded video by Kosta Karatzovalis, Cast Lawson-Eric Gelman- Chucko- Jocko- Koreo- Buster- Cheay- Principal Prickly- Randall- Menlo- King Bob-Eric Ashley A- Ashley B- Ashley Q- Jordan- Jerome- Scribe Kid- Tara- Miss Finster- Officer Hanks-Dallas Judge Henderson-Lawrence Transcript Lawson: We are going to frame the Metal Punks. Gelman: That's a good idea. Chucko: We will need to do is to make the Metal Punk robots to rob Principal Prickly's house, steal Randall's toys, Menlo's toys, King Bob's stuff, the Ashleys' jewels, Jordan and Jerome's things, Scribe Kid's scrapbook, Tara's jewels and some of Miss Finster's stuff in order to frame the frame the Metal Punks. Jocko: Oh yeah, good choice! Koreo: I agree with Jocko! Buster: Me too! Cheay: Me three! Lawson: Come on, guys! Let's go to the junkyard! (At the Junkyard) Lawson: Here we are, the Junkyard. Now, let's make the Metal punks robots in development. Jocko: On it. Text: 50 minutes later Lawson: OK, The Metal Punk robots are now sent and done. (Script in development if need help?) Kosta (Robot): Freeze, this is a robbery. Principal Prickly: Oh no, help me, I have been robbed by the The Metal Punks, they are stealing my money. (Script in development if need help?) Kosta: Guys, I wonder wants on TV. (The door knocks and Kosta opens the door) Officer Hanks: Kosta and the Metal Punks, I am placing you under arrest for robbing Principal Pricky's house, steal Randall's toys, Menlo's toys, King Bob's stuff, the Ashleys' jewels, Jordan and Jerome's things, Scribe Kid's scrapbook, Tara's jewels and some of Miss Finster's stuff. Kosta: But officer, we didn't do anything wrong. Officer Hanks: I'm sorry guys, you all did, end of story. Now come to the court (later at the court) Judge Henderson: Kosta and the Metal Punks, I am sorry to tell you all that you are now pleaded guilty of robbing Principal Pricky's house, steal Randall's toys, Menlo's toys, King Bob's stuff, the Ashleys' jewels, Jordan and Jerome's things, Scribe Kid's scrapbook, Tara's jewels and some of Miss Finster's stuff. So that means I have sentenced you ten to life in jail until further notice. Kosta: Oh no, we've been framed. Judge Henderson: Guards, take them away. Case closed (At the jail) Kosta: Man, I can't believe that we got arrest for something that we didn't do. Ken the Emo: Me two. Brian the Headbanger: Me three. David the Screamo: Me four. Salli the Popstar: Me five. Joey the Metal: Me six. Eric the Punk: Me seven Paul the Mosh: And Me eight. (But Salli's mind is tingling) Kosta: What is it Salli? Salli: Wait, I believe that Erwin Lawson is planning of something? Eric the Punk: Huh! (Script in development if need help?) Lawson's dad: Erwin, I can't believe that you team with Gelman, Chucko, Jocko, Koreo, Buster, Cheay to frame The real Metal Punks by creating the robotic version of them and they also rob Principal Pricky's house, steal Randall's toys, Menlo's toys, King Bob's stuff, the Ashleys' jewels, Jordan and Jerome's things, Scribe Kid's scrapbook, Tara's jewels and some of Miss Finster's stuff and then got sent them to jail, thanks to you. That's it Erwin, no more stalking, because you are grounded for a month without a computer. Go to your room now. Lawson: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Curse you The Metal Punks. Category:2019 videos Category:Kosta karatzovalis videos Category:Grounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:Lawson Gets Grounded Category:Gelman Gets Grounded Category:Chucko Kowalski Gets Grounded Category:Jocko Gets Grounded Category:Buster Gets Grounded Category:Koreo Gets Grounded Category:Cheay Gets Grounded